Alone
by Gaia Less
Summary: Post-biogenesis (season six finale). Mulder and Scully are finally reunited, but everything is NOT all right.


alone

TITLE: Alone  
AUTHOR: Gaia Less  
RATING: PG13  
SPOILERS: Biogenesis  
SUMMARY: Post-biogenesis (season six finale). Mulder and Scully are finally reunited, but everything is NOT all right.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or anyone else you might recognize from the series. They are owned by Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox. I dont own them. No copyright infringement is intended. I didn;t create em, I'm just playing with them. I'll give them back when I'm done. Promise!! Please don't sue me...   
  
Archive anywhere, but please get my permission first :) tis as easy as emailing me and saying, Yo, Gaia, I wanna put your fanfic, [title here], on my site, okay? You can even simply cut and paste that sentence into an email document! I will reply with something along the lines of Hey, that's cool. Promote me! Yeah! Sweeeeet. See? Tis VERY easy :) Wowwww. Hehe  
  
notes and such at the end  
  
NOTE: Point of view changes at the [*****]s  
  
**This story is dedicated to Shira. Thank you sooo much for   
all of your help on this story!!**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ALONE  
by Gaia and Shira  
Part 1/2  
  
Alone.  
  
Why do I always end up feeling totally alone?  
  
I sit on the couch in my apartment, staring blankly at the   
muted TV, remote control in hand. My apartment echoes with   
an awful, lonely silence, but I don't turn the sound of the   
TV back on. Instead, I think back to the events of today,   
of the past few months.  
  
Those days and months turn into years. I think about   
everything that has happened in this career, between me   
and my partner. The numerous times I have risked my life...   
and his. My abduction, Melissa's death, my cancer... Emily.   
And now, the loss of Mulder, at least for the time being.  
  
I don't know how or when he is going to be able to come   
home, to get out of that *damn* hospital... he's not as   
crazy as they think. Sure, he acts crazy sometimes, but not   
this time. If I know Mulder, he isn't just *hearing* things. They're   
there. We've been through so much together... and   
for him to be lying about this, for me to disbelieve what   
he says as I have so many other times... I would be the   
crazy one.  
  
As I sit and wonder about what the future will hold...   
and how alone and empty I feel without him here... I am   
startled back to today by the ringing of the phone.  
  
I wearily pick it up.   
  
Dana Scully, please? the woman on the other end says.  
  
This is she, I reply.  
  
I'm calling from Georgetown Memorial Hospital.  
  
A million thoughts run through my head before she can say   
another word. Georgetown Memorial Hospital... Mulder! Has   
something happened to him? Is he okay? Are they   
finally...  
  
Ma'am? Hello -- are you there? the woman interrupts   
my sudden reverie.  
  
Yes, I'm sorry, I answer, somewhat absently, still lost   
in my thoughts.  
  
All right... I'm supposed to forward a call to you--from   
a Fox Mulder?  
  
Mulder! Um, yes, all right, put him through. I try to   
hide the excitement in my voice, but I don't think it   
works.  
  
All right, Ms. Scully, hold on.  
  
I close my eyes, waiting to hear Mulder's voice on the   
other end. I haven't talked to him since Diana Fowley   
admitted him to the psychiatric ward... no one has allowed   
me to.  
  
There is a pause, and then I hear a click on the line.  
  
  
  
I let out the breath that I didn't realize I'd been   
holding. Mulder! Are you all right?!  
  
Yeah, I'm okay... They put me in a regular room, Scully.  
  
Oh, god. Thank god. Are you...  
  
I'm okay. They are keeping me here for a while... to   
make sure that... *they*... *it*... doesn't come back.   
There's another pause.   
  
I understand his unspoken message, and answers before he   
even says it. I'm on my way there, right now. I'll... be   
right there.  
  
Mulder says. I can tell he's happy. A pause, and   
a click as he hangs up.  
  
I hang up as well, and wipe my face, realizing for the first   
time that it's wet with tears.  
  
*****  
I hang up the phone. God... Scully. I'm so glad to finally   
hear her voice. I don't know how long I've been here, but I   
know it's been too long. Definitely longer than any other   
time I've been in the hospital.   
  
What probably made it seem so long, is that every other   
time I've been in the hospital since March, 1992, Scully has   
been there, waiting at my bedside for me to come out of   
whatever it was that was wrong. I haven't seen her since a   
few days before I got here... and that has to be over a month.   
Probably longer.  
  
Now I know, I shouldn't have to rely on my partner to sit   
and wait for me in the hospital, but she always does. And   
it makes the time seem shorter, even if I'm unconscious.   
But now... Since I've been here... I just feel alone. And   
empty.  
  
One is the loneliest number.  
  
I sigh, and look at my hands as I wait for Scully to   
arrive.  
  
*****   
I rush into the psych ward of Georgetown Memorial Hospital.   
I pause at the desk. I'm looking for Fox Mulder, I tell   
the receptionist impatiently as I hurriedly sign in as a   
visitor.  
  
She looks at her computer screen and types something. She   
sure takes her sweet time with it. His room is just down   
this hallway, she says after a moment, pointing. Do you   
want me to page his doctor?  
  
No thanks, don't worry about it, I say, and rush down   
the hospital corridor before the receptionist can even give   
me the room number.  
  
I check all the doors for Mulder's name until I get to the   
end of the hall. There is a window looking into his room from   
the hallway, and I see him sitting on the bed, alone. He sees   
me, and looks up and smiles.  
  
Oh my god.   
  
I let myself into his room, and give him a hug. I'm trying   
to control my emotions, but almost instantly I begin crying   
into his shoulder.  
  
I've been so worried about you! I sob. I pull away from   
him and smile through my tears. I've been so worried.  
  
They said I can go home soon, Mulder says, taking my hand.   
  
I wipe my tears away with my other hand. I'm so glad you're   
all right.  
  
It's amazing how being away from someone extremely close   
to you for three months can do to you.  
  
I squeeze his hand, not sure if *I'm* all right yet or   
not.  
  
*****  
We sit there, silent, just thankful for each other's   
company, for a while, I don't know how long. Neither of   
us know just what to say, or how to say it.  
  
There's a knock at the door, and it opens. Skinner. He walks   
over to the bed, glancing at Scully momentarily. Agent   
Mulder. How are you? he asks, looking stern as ever.  
  
I nod, and then say, I-I'm okay, as if I'm trying to   
assure myself of that fact, trying to get myself to believe   
that I'm all right.  
  
He needs some rest, Scully says, glancing at me. I nod;   
she's absolutely right. It's late, it has to be after   
midnight. She's not crying anymore, her eyes aren't even red.   
I wonder how long she's been here. I'll stay here with him.  
  
Skinner nods. I'm glad... that you're getting better, he   
says. He turns to leave, pauses at the door, starts to say   
something, changes his mind, and walks out the door. He   
watches us as he walks past the window.  
  
Scully smiles at me and squeezes my hand again. I'll stay   
here with you, she whispers.  
  
*****  
He's asleep.  
  
I sit at his bedside, reading a day-old newspaper. Glancing   
at my watch, I realize that it's already six in the morning.   
I didn't realize I'd been there *that* long. Mulder called   
at around eleven last night, and I'd been there almost immediately.  
  
Skinner had brought me a cup of bland coffee from the   
hospital cafeteria a while ago. It's now sitting on the   
nightstand, cold and half-full.   
  
Cold and half-full. That's how I felt without Mulder here   
with me. It's strange how someone can become such a huge   
part of your life... and how empty you can feel without that  
person.   
  
I listen to the silence of the room for a moment, comparing   
it to the silence of my apartment last night. It was so   
different. Last night, I had felt lonely, scared, worried,   
but now, I felt... so different. I'm not sure how, exactly,   
but it was different nonetheless. I had sat at his hospital   
bedside numerous times, lonely, scared, and worried, but   
now, I felt warm, comforted. I was so glad he was all right.   
  
Now I listen to his quiet, rhythmic breathing, before   
setting my paper down. I yawned. If I was going to stay   
awake, I was going to need some help. I was now content on   
getting some new, *warm* coffee. I tiptoe out of the room,   
so as not to wake Mulder.  
  
When I get back, I sit down in the chair by his bed and take   
a sip of my coffee. I reach to pick up the paper again, and   
glance at Mulder. The moment I look at him, his eyes open.  
  
I whisper. I move from my chair to sit on the side   
of his bed. How are you feeling? I try--unsuccessfully--  
to hide another yawn.  
  
I'm okay... He pauses, and looks at me critically. Scully,  
have you slept at all?  
  
I shrug. I think I got a little sleep.   
  
He looks at me for a moment, and says, Scully, go home and   
get some sleep.   
  
It's spooky how someone can know you so well to read your   
mind, know what you are thinking. He somehow knew how tired   
I was. But I take his hands and tell him, No, Mulder. I'm   
not leaving. I couldn't. Not now. Not ever.  
  
*****  
After three-and-a-half-months, I'm finally going home.  
  
I had to spend another week in the hospital, just to make   
sure that I really am okay, but now I'm free to go.   
  
As Scully and I walk out to her car, we notice Skinner   
pulling into the parking lot. He parks his car, starts   
toward the hospital, sees us, and walks toward us. He has   
a very grim expression on his face.  
  
he says in greeting.  
  
Sir? What's the matter? Scully asks. She sounds concerned   
again.  
  
Skinner looks around nervously. Come with me, he says,   
heading toward the building again.  
  
We follow him, curious as to what he's here about. We're   
both silent for a moment, and then realize we're being led   
to the morgue. Sir, what's going on? I ask.  
  
He pauses. I was called to identify a body. An FBI agent,   
he says slowly.  
  
We get down to the morgue, and stop. Agent Scully, come   
with me please. Mulder, you stay here.  
  
Both Scully and I are surprised.  
  
Just... stay here, Mulder. Skinner and Scully enter   
the morgue, and I sit on a bench just outside.  
  
I can't figure out why I'm sitting here all alone. Why   
couldn't I go in? What don't they want me to see?   
  
I sigh, and realize I'm being paranoid. Maybe they're just   
being protective. I've been in the hospital for so long, maybe   
they just think I should take it easy for a while.   
  
I look up through the small window at the top part of the   
door. I can't see the body, but I do see Scully and Skinner   
talking--arguing?--about something. Skinner moves a few   
steps, and Scully stares down, presumably at the body. I can   
see her mouth, Oh, God, before turning away and closing   
her eyes. Something's wrong. Skinner nods, and he and Scully   
turn and walk towards the door.  
  
Scully sits down on the bench next to me. She isn't crying,   
but she has a strange look on her face... not quite grief but   
not far from it.  
  
What's wrong? I ask. She doesn't answer, instead she turns   
her head from me. What, Scully?  
  
she stutters. Whatever it is that's wrong must be   
pretty bad, for Scully not to be able to tell me.  
  
Skinner walks out of the morgue a moment later. I stand, and   
ask him quietly, What is it, sir? Whose body did you have   
to identify?  
  
Skinner says nothing.   
  
Who is it?! Why won't either of you tell me?   
  
He takes a deep breath and walks a few feet down the hall.   
He doesn't look at me when he says, Diana. It was Diana   
Fowley.  
  
*****  
Oh, god.  
  
What have I done?  
  
I sit alone on the bench and watch as Skinner tells Mulder   
the news. Mulder just short of has a heart attack. I sigh   
and lean back against the wall. I stare at the ceiling, and   
the events of last week come flooding back into my head as   
clear as day.  
  
I was driving--I don't know where exactly... I heard shots.   
I got out of the car to see what was going on... I saw   
someone lying on the shoulder of the road, in a pool of   
dark red blood. The man wasn't dead but he was in deep   
trouble. He'd obviously lost a lot of blood. I checked his   
pulse; it seemed pretty steady, for the time being. I looked   
around for the shooter... and heard the tires squeal. A black   
sedan sped down the road, kicking up dust everywhere. I   
couldn't see the driver clearly, but I heard shattering glass   
and more shots. I shouted for them to stop, but they didn't.   
I fired my gun at the car and watched as it swerved off   
the road. It burst into flames only seconds later. And oh,   
god... it was Diana...  
  
Skinner told me in the morgue--after he positively   
identified Diana--that they knew I was there, they had   
evidence. In shooting my gun, this case could be opened as   
a murder investigation. *Murder*. They think I purposely   
killed her.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
What have I done?  
  
*****  
How could she?  
  
What the hell was she thinking?!  
  
Skinner just told me the whole story. I don't know what to   
think. He had to leave... he went back to FBI Headquarters.   
Now it's just me and Scully, still here at the hospital.  
  
I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do.  
  
Scully's sitting there on the bench, staring at the ceiling.   
She lowers her gaze to me, stands up. She walks over to me.   
She doesn't say anything for a moment. Come on, lets go,   
she whispers hoarsely.  
  
I follow her out to the car. We don't say anything the   
whole ride. At first, I have no idea where we're going. But   
I soon realize that we, too, are going to the FBI   
Headquarters. We walk into the building, and split up so I   
can get myself a clearance badge. Scully heads towards   
Skinner's office, and as soon as I get clearance, I go   
that way too.  
  
Skinner's office is quiet when I enter. His secretary   
glances up at me and nods. They're waiting inside for me.  
  
I sit numbly in a chair next to Scully. I listen as she tells  
Skinner what happened... and don't believe it. I know that   
Scully has always hated Diana, why shouldn't I believe that   
she killed her?   
  
When Scully finishes, none of us say anything for a long,   
uncomfortable moment. I look down at my hands, then I say:   
Scully... why?  
  
Why what, Mulder? Scully looks puzzled.   
  
I take a deep breath, and then stand and lead Scully to   
the back of the room. Skinner stands up and leaves the   
room, so me and Scully can speak in private.  
  
Why did you do it? I whisper fiercely.  
  
Mulder, I... Scully's voice cracks. I didn't know it   
was her. And besides, she shot at me! What was I supposed   
to do, let her kill me, or defend myself?   
  
I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't know whether to believe her   
or not. I *should* believe her... I've always trusted her...   
but for some reason I don't know what to say to her.  
  
Finally, I say, Scully, you... And I have no idea what I   
was even going to say.   
  
Mulder, I'm sorry. I--  
  
I just... don't believe you, I cut her off. I don't know   
why I said that. It was a stupid thing to say.  
  
Scully's eyes fill with tears. She looks up at me and storms   
away from me. I watch her go, wanting to call her back, but   
I can't find my voice. She pushes past Skinner and rushes   
out of the office.  
  
Skinner walks into the office slowly. What the hell is   
going on here, Agent Mulder?  
  
I shake my head sadly. To tell you the truth, I'm not   
sure myself.  
  
*****  
I swear, I didn't mean to hurt Mulder. Or even Diana. Okay,   
so I've hated her since I met her a little over a year ago,   
but not to the point that I'd intentionally kill her.   
Because I knew it would hurt Mulder more than anyone else,   
and he's the one person I would never, ever want to hurt.  
  
And now, Diana's dead. I killed her. I *killed* her.   
  
And today, of all days! I just got Mulder back, and now,   
already, he's not speaking to me!  
  
But then again, he wouldn't even listen to me back in   
Skinner's office. He wouldn't believe me. He thinks I killed   
her purposely.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
I go into my apartment and throw my coat on the couch. I   
walk into my bedroom and immediately collapse on my bed,   
sobbing.  
  
End Part 1/2  
  
ALONE  
Part 2/2  
  
Beepbeepbeepbeep...  
  
I reach over and slam the snooze button on the alarm. It's   
5:30 A.M. I must have fallen asleep.  
  
I sit up on the bed and look at the wall. My face still   
hurts from crying last night. I glance at my reflection in   
the mirror. I am *not* going to work this morning. I can't.   
I have to get away from here. I have to leave, I have to just   
be alone for a while.  
  
Without another thought, I flop back down on the bed and   
quickly fall back asleep.  
  
The next time I wake up, it's almost nine. My answering   
machine is blinking, and I hit the play button.   
  
Hi. You there, Scully? It's Mulder. Great. I'm sure he   
wants to yell at me some more. Scully, it's eight o'clock,   
where are you? There's a long silence, and then a   
click.  
  
No, I'm not, I say softly. I pick up the phone and start   
to dial Mulder's cell phone, then change my mind. I hang up,   
and walk back into my room.  
  
Before I know what I'm doing, I'm throwing clothes into a   
duffel bag. I take the bag out to the car and start driving.   
I don't know where I'm going, I just drive.   
  
I drive west through Virginia, and before I know it, I'm in   
West Virginia. Still I have no destination, I just keep   
driving.   
  
*****  
Ten o'clock.  
  
And Scully's still not here.   
  
She's never been this late before. I know this has a pretty   
bad experience for both of us, but she should at least come   
in to work.  
  
I sit on the couch in Skinner's secretary's office, staring   
at the clock and tapping my foot impatiently. My cell phone   
rings, startling me.  
  
I say, hitting the on button. Scully, is that   
you?  
  
a woman's voice says. It takes me a moment to figure   
out who it is. Then I realize, it's Scully's mother.   
  
Yeah, hi.  
  
Fox, have you seen Dana at all this morning? Mrs. Scully   
sounds worried. I tried calling her at her apartment, and  
on her cellular phone, and she's not answering.  
  
No, I've been wondering where she is, too, I admit. I   
called her this morning when she didn't show up at work...   
but I haven't talked to her since last night.  
  
I hear Mrs. Scully whisper, Oh, god... I wonder if she's   
heard about... what happened. I figure that if she hasn't,   
this isn't the time to say anything.  
  
I'll, uh, tell her you tried to reach her, if I see her,   
I say.  
  
All right. Thank you, Fox, she says.  
  
Sure. No problem. I hang up the phone, becoming more and   
more worried about Scully.  
  
*****  
I drive all day, through the mountains. I turn down a rural   
road (well, of course it's rural, I'm in West Virginia for goodness' sake!) and before long come to an old, abandoned   
cabin. I knock on the door, and call out, Hello? Is anyone   
here? There's no answer, so I go into the house. It's dusty,   
but all the furniture is covered with sheets. I look at my   
watch, and realize for the first time that it's after nine   
pm. I yawn, and realize that I'm exhausted.  
  
I pull the sheet off of one of the couches, and sit back. I   
look over to a side table. There's a lamp there, and I reach   
over to see if it works. It does. The room is filled with a   
warm, somewhat comforting light.   
  
I wonder what Mulder's doing right now.  
  
I wonder if he's worried. After all, I just kind of left,   
without any warning. Maybe I should have given him a call,   
or at least left a message on his answering machine.  
  
I pull out my cell phone and turn it on. It beeps once, and   
the screen flashes No Service.'   
  
I whisper. I look around for a phone in the house.   
There is one, in the kitchen. I pick it up, and realize that   
it doesn't work. Now I'm starting to get angry. Then I get   
an idea--I could try to plug my laptop into the phone line   
and e-mail Mulder.  
  
I run out to my car and get the laptop out. I take it back   
inside and turn it on. Luckily, the line works. I get online,   
but don't bother to check what mail I have. I open up a new   
mail document and begin typing.  
  
I type out a long message to him, and sigh and reread what   
I wrote. God, I hope he believes me. I brush back a tear   
and click send.'  
  
*****  
It's been 24 hours since I last heard from Scully.  
  
Damn. I hope she's okay.  
  
I finally decide it's time to head home. It's been a long   
day, even though I haven't really done anything.   
  
As soon as I walk into my apartment I glance at the   
answering machine. Damn. I forgot to turn it on this morning.   
If Scully called, I'll never know.  
  
Then I get an idea: maybe she thought to e-mail me. I   
quickly sign onto my computer and check my e-mail. Sure   
enough, there's an e-mail from her account. I open it and   
read it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
To: FMulder@fbi.gov  
From: DScully@fbi.gov  
Subj: I'm Sorry  
  
Mulder,  
  
I'm sure you're wondering by now where I've been all day.   
I had to get away, I've been so stressed out lately about   
everything... and the fact that I'm involved in this whole   
situation is extremely overwhelming right now. I'm sorry to   
just leave like this, but honestly, I couldn't take it   
anymore. I can't tell you where I am right now, but to tell   
you the truth I really have no idea. I just got in my car   
this morning and started driving. I'll be back soon, as soon   
as I can get everything straight and take it easy for a   
while.  
  
I suppose I do have some explaining to do. And you have to   
believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, even if I had to. You  
just have to trust me.   
  
I was driving down a road somewhere... just driving around,   
trying to collect my thoughts... wondering when you were   
going to be better, wondering about work, about everything.   
I heard shots... I saw a body lying on the side of the road.   
I didn't know who the person was or why they had been shot   
to death, and before I knew it, a car was speeding toward   
me, shooting at me. I couldn't see who it was, and I used my   
weapon in self-defense and shot at the driver of the vehicle.   
The car swerved off the road and burst into flames.   
  
I know it seems kind of strange that I left the scene so   
quickly, and I don't even know why I did. But it wasn't   
because I didn't want anyone to know I was involved, it was   
probably mostly because I was afraid.  
  
I didn't even know it was Diana until the day you got out   
of the hospital, when Skinner asked me about it. This is the   
same story I told him, and he believed it. I will have a   
hearing soon, of course, but Skinner told me he's positive   
my story will check out.  
  
Mulder, you have to believe me. You once told me that I'm   
the only one you trust, and now I need you to trust me, more   
than ever.  
  
So, until I see you again, I'm sorry. And besides your trust,   
I'm hoping more than anything that you will forgive me.  
  
-Scully  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I read it, twice, three times. She's right. Oh god, I feel   
so guilty now. Not only for blaming her for killing Diana   
*on purpose*, but for everything else that has ever happened   
to her. Why did I yell at her like that? It wasn't right, I   
shouldn't have ever jumped to conclusions so quickly as I've   
done so many times.  
  
I open up a new e-mail... I have to apologize. Now.  
  
*****  
I slept on a dusty couch in the dimly lighted front room   
that I'd first entered. I wake up ten hours later, not   
knowing where the hell I am, or how I got here. I quickly   
remember what happened, I'd run away, and come here.  
  
Then I remember something else--my e-mail to Mulder. I go   
into the kitchen where I'd left the computer, and sign on   
again to check my mail.   
  
I open up the one piece of mail left in my inbox. I almost   
start crying at what I read. Immediately after reading it I   
get in my car and start driving again... back toward home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
To: DScully@fbi.gov  
From: FMulder@fbi.gov  
Subj: RE: I'm Sorry  
  
Scully,  
  
I'm should be the one to be sorry. I feel so bad for   
yelling at you like I did... for blaming Diana's death on   
you. It wasn't your fault, if she was shooting at you,   
she's as much to blame. You had every right to defend   
yourself, and I'm glad you did. I forgive you, and I will   
say this again--you're the only one I trust.  
  
I guess I don't blame you for leaving, either. I also   
remember telling you once, that you should get as far away   
from me as you can. All that ever happens to you when you're   
around me is that you get hurt. And it's my fault. If you   
were never assigned to debunk the X-Files, you would have   
never had to go through anything... you would have probably   
had a much better life without me anyway. I don't blame   
anything on you... if anyone's to blame for everything, it's   
me.  
  
I'm sorry too, Scully. I overreacted when we found out about   
Diana. I know you, Scully, and you would never do that.   
Ever. Don't come back until you're ready to. I wouldn't want   
to hurt you again.  
  
-Mulder  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
*****  
I don't know why, but I tried Scully's phone again. Still   
no answer. I hope she's okay. And I hope she listens to   
me... that she stays away for a while. She needs it, maybe   
more than she realizes. And as hard as it'll be around here   
without her... I know it's for the better.  
  
I can't believe that I thought for a second that Scully   
killed Diana intentionally. Sure, she admitted she hated   
Diana, but I know she would never kill her. And even though   
it's difficult to deal with her death, I have to realize   
that what Diana and I had... it was a long time ago. I just   
can't believe how blind I was to actually think that.  
  
I sit down on my couch at my apartment and close my eyes for   
a moment, trying to hold back my emotions. I take a deep   
breath... and soon I fall asleep. I don't know how long I   
sleep for, but I am woken up by a knock on the door. I run   
my fingers through my hair and get up to answer the door.   
  
I open the door... and Scully's standing there, a look mixed   
with sadness, guilt, and perhaps even fright on her face.   
she whispers, after a long moment of silence. She takes   
a step forward and I give her a hug, telling her without   
words how sorry I am. She's crying, and soon I feel a tear   
run down my cheek as well. We just stand there in my doorway, holding each other as if we'll never let go.  
  
*****  
The circumstances of Agent Fowley's death are not clear to   
me, Agent Scully, the assistant director leading my hearing   
says sternly.   
  
I try to sit up straighter, hoping that my explanation will   
be somewhat. believable.   
  
I don't know the details of Agent Fowley's presence on the   
country road that evening, but I believe the reason was not   
related to an FBI assigned case, I say slowly. The man that   
she shot, Michael Andrews, was not a criminal, and as far as   
I know, not doing anything illegal of any sort. I questioned   
him shortly afterward... he told me he didn't know why Agent   
Fowley was shooting at him. However he suffered minor head   
injuries and the details of the situation may have been   
blurry.   
  
I take a deep breath and give Mulder a sidelong glance across   
the room before continuing. When I heard the gunshots, I   
got out of my vehicle to find out what was going on. Agent   
Fowley, who I was unable to identify at that time, drove  
by the victim and myself, and fired five more shots. At this   
time, I had also pulled my own weapon and shot... I believe   
four times. An autopsy showed that I did not hit her, but   
the shot must have startled her enough to drive off the road.   
The car was quickly engulfed in flames. I called for help   
on my cellular phone, and left the scene after.   
  
I close my eyes, knowing for certain what the next question   
would be.  
  
Why did you leave the scene, Agent Scully?  
  
I reopen my eyes, and reply, I went to the hospital with   
Mr. Andrews. I had wanted to ask him what had happened.  
  
Maybe I should reword that: Why didn't you talk to police   
about the situation?  
  
I... I don't really know. I'm sorry. There is an   
uncomfortable pause, and I decide to make an excuse.  
Hopefully it won't look desperate. With all the stress that   
I have been under lately, sir, I guess that I had   
forgotten.   
  
One of the ADs opens her mouth to say something, but I   
continue. I know I should have talked to police, but later  
the same evening I got a call from Agent Mulder in the  
hospital. As you know I had had no contact whatsoever with   
him in the past three months, and I-I guess everything else   
seemed unimportant to me at that moment than to go see   
Mulder, and make sure he was all right.  
  
I sigh and look at the table. This is all true, but   
probably didn't sound quite believable. I fold my hands in   
my lap, hoping that they would believe me.  
  
There is a silence as the six assistant directors seated   
in front of me for my hearing converse quietly among   
themselves. Then someone speaks up. Agent Scully, you may   
be excused so that we may come to a final decision.  
  
This actually surprises me. I was sure they would think my   
excuse to be false, or at least very weak. And I know that   
this doesn't mean that I'm not in any trouble. But I   
follow the instruction and get up from my seat and leave   
the room.  
  
*****  
Scully looks like hell after her questioning. She walks   
slowly out into the corridor, and I follow her out.   
  
In the hall, she sits on the bench and props her head in   
her hands. I sit down beside her. I hope as much as she does   
that she gets out of this okay.  
  
She leans against me and I put my arm around her, comforting   
her. She sighs and looks at me.   
  
Shh. It's okay.  
  
We sit there and wait for a long time, about a half-hour,   
before Skinner comes out of the hearing room. We both stand   
up, knowing that the decision may have been made.  
  
Skinner takes a deep breath, and says, They've made their   
decision, Agent Scully. You can... go back in. Scully nods   
and walks back into the room.  
  
I'm experiancing deja vu. About a year ago, we were in a   
similar position, right here, after the bombing in Dallas   
that lead to so much. They had split Scully and me up last   
time, and they could do it again this time. Not that they   
really had as much reason to. But there *was* the grim   
possibility that Scully's story didn't cut it and she could   
lose her job.   
  
I sit back down on the bench. Skinner watches me, and says,   
Mulder, it looks okay for her.  
  
I look up at him. I ask hopefully, even though I   
know he would tell the truth about it.  
  
Skinner pauses. And let me tell you, I was behind   
her one hundred percent. It was the other ADs that weren't  
so sure.  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
Skinner nods and goes back into the hearing room, leaving   
me alone in the hall.  
  
Scully comes back out a few minutes later. She's not   
smiling, but she looks much relieved. What did they decide?   
I ask.  
  
They believed me that it was in self-defence, so I'm not   
charged with murder. They want me to talk to the man Diana   
shot again, to get his clear story. But his story and mine   
both were generally the same, from what he knew, so they   
believed me.  
  
Thank god, I said.  
  
We stood there in the hallway for a moment, and then Scully   
said, Come on, Mulder. Let's get out of here.   
  
And then she smiled.  
  
End Part 2/2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOTE: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I'd like to   
thank my friend Shira for all her help with the story, and   
for her constructive critisim,' lol. Other people I'd like   
to thank: Lauren, Molly, Robbie, and all the other people   
that helped me to write the fanfic, gave me ideas for it, and   
of course, helped me build my X-Files obsession to where it   
is today. Thanks y'all! 


End file.
